


Из грязи в князи

by fandom Bioshock 2020 (fandomBioshockFB)



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: AU, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomBioshockFB/pseuds/fandom%20Bioshock%202020
Summary: Финка отлавливают в Восторге люди Фонтейна
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Из грязи в князи

Всё в этом пройдохе выдаёт происхождение из самых низов, “из грязи в князи”. Какой толк от дорогих кожаных ботинок, тонкого запаха одеколона и пошитого на заказ костюма, если при всём этом параде тут же с заметной привычностью плюхаться на корты?

Финку очень хочется отметить вслух эту деталь, но сам он стоит по пояс в мутной воде доков “Даров Нептуна”, куда его любезно отпинали невесть откуда взявшиеся у разрыва вышибалы, положившие всех его людей. Как ни глянь, а сейчас этот выскочка выглядит куда как солиднее. 

— Полагаю, у вас много вопросов? — Говорит Финк, стараясь не терять самообладания, но про себя пытается прикинуть свои варианты. Разрыв слишком далеко, и вряд ли грубые ребята с подозрительными волдырями у шеи позволят ему туда пройти. 

— Немало. Вот тебе первый: какое своё колено ты любишь больше?

Кажется, он пытается изобразить невозмутимую вкрадчивость, однако Финк слишком хорошо видит его раздражение и слишком банальное запугивание.

— И что же вы от меня узнаете, если я смогу лишь орать от боли? 

Уважительное обращение благополучно пропущено мимо ушей, но Финк не спешит переходить на “ты” в ответ. Лысому сопляку в костюме едва ли много больше тридцати лет, как и Комстоку, таких можно попробовать купить мнимым уважением. 

Комсток может чинно возвышаться над народом Колумбии и убаюкивать тысячи людей своими сладкими речами, а затем, когда никто не видит, сморкается в рукав. 

— Для начала, кто настолько наглый, чтобы воровать у Фрэнка Фонтейна. Ты знаешь о моём бизнесе, а значит, знаешь и обо мне, и о моих методах расправы с подобными тебе. Если ты прокричишь своё имя в агонии — а лучше, имя того, кто тебя послал — меня это вполне устроит. 

Фрэнк Фонтейн наконец выпрямляется, и небрежно щёлкает пальцами, давая сигнал своим людям. Массивный громила вытаскивает Финка из воды за плечо одной рукой, и Финк готов поклясться, что слышит приглушенный хруст собственного сустава.

Конечно, он был наслышан о Фрэнке Фонтейне. Однако и не подумал бы, что доведётся встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Сам Финк считает, что контролировать каждую мелочь в бизнесе это лишнее, и говорит о неспособности человека организовать процесс, и до этого ни разу не покидал Колумбию. Всё проклятое любопытство. 

Тем смешнее то, что его принимают за посредника, при этом лично снисходя по его душу. 

— Иеремия Финк, к вашим услугам, — Финк морщится от боли, но продолжает елейно улыбаться, когда его ноги наконец касаются дощатого пирса. — Странно говорить про кражу того, что вам не принадлежит, ведь мы занимались отловом слизней в свободных водах...

— Этим занимается Фонтейн Футуристикс. Ты делаешь это на нашей территории. Следовательно, тебе не очень дорога жизнь. 

Возможно, Финк бы и боялся, но кое-что позволяет ему понять, что не всё потеряно.

Он ещё жив.

— Я так понимаю, ваш подчинённый, Сучонг, ничего не рассказывал вам об исследованиях природы разрывов? Того самого портала, через который я и мои люди смогли сюда пробраться.

Нижнее веко Фонтейна заметно дёргается, и Финк понимает, что попал в точку.

— Вот что я предлагаю… — начинает он, но его тут же прерывают:

— Лучше послушай, что предложу тебе я… Финк, — Фонтейн достаёт портсигар и щёлкает зажигалкой у кончика сигареты. — Ты рассказываешь мне всё, что знаешь. Про ваш маленький бизнес со слизнями, про этот твой… портал. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Чтобы у тебя не было времени придумать какую-нибудь небылицу, пока мы отведём тебя в сырое и прохладное место, где тебе предстоит пробыть ещё некоторое время.

Финку сложно представить себе место сырее и прохладнее. Да и не особо хочется.

— Я так понимаю, я не единственный ваш конкурент по бизнесу, — намеренно утверждает, не спрашивает он. Ответом ему служит снисходительный быстрый взгляд от Фонтейна, пробегающий по нему с ног до головы, словно говорящий, “да какой ты мне конкурент?”

— Это я к тому, что нас могут подслушать другие ваши недоброжелатели. Подумайте, хотите ли вы, чтобы такая информация разлетелась дальше этих доков? Вот, например, — Финк наугад указывает кивком головы на переулок слева от Фонтейна с перегоревшим фонарём, — кажется, там прячется какой-то доходяга. Не думаю, что он ошивается там просто так...

У Финка ноет плечо и хлюпает вода в ботинках, а мокрые штанины прилипают к ногам. Но в этой битве он выходит победителем: Фонтейн незамедлительно поворачивает голову в сторону тёмного переулка. 

Дымок от сигареты Фонтейна чуть дёргается. Наконец он коротко кивает. 

— Если у тебя была запасная версия объяснения происходящего, ты её заготовил заранее. Если её нет — тебе не хватит времени придумать новую. За мной. 

Фонтейн быстро разворачивается на каблуках и шагает по скрипучему пирсу. Финка нетерпеливо пихают в спину, но он и сам безоговорочно следует за Фонтейном. 

Всё в пройдохе выдаёт происхождение из низов, “из грязи в князи”. Вычурные запонки с гравировкой, которые он то и дело поправляет, стараясь сделать их более заметными. Часы на золотой цепочке, которые Фонтейн даже не использует, сверяясь с большими, поросшими плесенью, часами на столбе у доков.

Иеремия Финк лишь улыбается в усы. Он знает, на чём играть в таких условиях.


End file.
